Versuchung (Temptation)
by Kat Astrophy
Summary: When an out-of-work actor is visited by three meddling demons, life takes a spiral into evil, and Weiss alone is helpless to stop it. They band with Schwarz to stop the terror, but are they making it better... or worse?


Sorry, those of you waiting for more Grausame Absichten! This idea hit me in class today, and I just HAD to start it! It'll be great, I promise! Especially since I get to throw in my own characters, which adds a new dimension, since they're NEVER stock/stereotype characters. I've been told they all seem very realistic, since they're based on real people. (Well, SOME are. Some are just the voices in my head. You can tell them apart.) 

This will be blood and gore, so don't be looking for happy little romances... yet. Maybe I'll toss a few in to ease the tension. 

Don't forget to R&R! I hope yins all enjoy this! (It's a really short part, though, to establish what's going on a bit.) 

---------- 

Versuchung (Temptation) 

---------- 

Thunder and lightning tore through the city, booming and flashing with wicked intent. In a dirty, one-room apartment in the worst part of town, thick black candles burned and dripped wax on the dusty floor. Marina Vaizoul sat in the midst of them, a book open on her lap, frowning at the yellowed pages. Her sister Carla paced the floor, muttering under her breath in a foreign tongue, as their cousin Eccata sat beside the open window catching rain in her outstretched palms. 

"When will we get to meet like this again?" Marina asked, turning a page, "Who knows when another storm will come up?" 

"I love the rain," Eccata sighed, wiggling her fingers into the darkness and giggling. Carla rolled her eyes, "It will storm again tomorrow! I know it wiiiiiill!" She ended almost in song and fell back onto the floor, laughing and rolling about in the dust, shaking her hands wildly above her head to splash the rainwater on her face. 

"Yes, tomorrow before nightfall," Carla added, "Don't you watch the news?" 

"Who cares? Where will we find him?" Marina finally stopped on a page and pulled a pen from her pocket, scribbling something down. 

"By the Heath Theater," Carla murmured, "He'll be there." 

"And then we'll CATCH him!" Eccata crowed, squeezing her hands together until her knuckles whitened, "Weak, weak, weak as a little lamb! He is ours, ours, OURS!" Her cry ended in a loud, high-pitched sigh and she pressed her hands against the top of her head, closing her eyes and biting her lip until she drew blood. "OURS!" 

"Would you shut her UP?" Marina snapped, slamming the book shut with a thud and blowing out two candles. "She's CRAZY!" 

"OURS OURS O_AIIIIIIIIIE_!" Eccata's psychotic rambling was cut short when a little black cat, shivering and dripping wet, jumped through the open window and onto her chest. She clawed at the animal and it hissed, scratching at her face. The girl rolled away, screaming. "MURDER MURDER MURDER! WHAT'S DONE CANNOT BE UNDONE! MURDER, MURDER I SAY! MURDER!" 

"She doesn't take her meds anymore." Carla muttered, bemused, as she watched her cousin scream and roll about, wiping the blood across her face. Eccata pressed the heel of her hand into her mouth, shrieking around the pale flesh, banging her other hand against the floor. Her head tilted back and she twisted her body around, writhing and kicking her feet. 

"We're coming, Gremalkin," Marina addressed the cat, who scampered out the door. She blew out the rest of the candles and hopped to her feet. Leaving the book where it lay, she pulled Eccata off the floor and the girl's shaking body over her shoulder. Eccata wailed and went limp, crying softly. "Freak." 

"Fair is foul, and foul is fair." Carla whispered, shutting the window and locking it. "Hover through the fog and filthy air." She smoothed her skirt down and patted her hair. 

"What are you mumbling about now?" Marina asked from the door. Eccata swayed behind her, fingers reaching futiley towards the ground, still whimpering her refrain of murder. 

"Nothing. Come on. It'll be dark soon." Carla pushed past her sister and strode out into the decrepit hallway, ignoring the nasty comments the younger girl spouted in her wake. She brushed right past the old landlord, who shuddered but took no more notice of her. She smiled, pleased with not having to tolerate the prattling conversations he usually started with his tenants. 

It was so nice to be dead. 

----- 

I was trying to emphasize the point that Eccata is completely and totally insane. Did it work? 

This will be loosely based on Shakespeare's Macbeth, with several twists, just because that's what we're working on in English class. (And since this isn't a theater, I can say it... MACBETH MACBETH MACBETH! Muahahaha!) 

Weiss in the next part. Possible shounen-ai/yaoi in the future. We shall see... 


End file.
